


Fill a Tent with Love (and Wrap it with a Bow)

by riddleme_this



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Flirting, Draco and Harry are best friends, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Quidditch, Setting up tent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so much fluff ahh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleme_this/pseuds/riddleme_this
Summary: Harry is determined to confess his crush on Draco.Enter a Quidditch Match, setting up a tent, some bad flirting, and things might just actually work out.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Fill a Tent with Love (and Wrap it with a Bow)

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped in my head at 3 am and nagged at me until I wrote it out. Hope you enjoy my sleep-deprived writing.

"Harry Potter, could you get any slower?" Hermione yelled from outside Malfoy Mansion, hoping that the Sonorous Charm she spelled would carry her words directly to Harry's ears. 

Coming, a reply came back and soon enough, Harry was walking out of the mansion. He looked like a vision, with a green shirt that complimented his eyes and tight jeans that were a bit too form-fitting. He looked perfectly irresistible, just ready to be served as the main course at a dinner party.

"Harry Potter, more like Hurry Potter, because you really can't get any slower than that," Draco said, scowling at Harry.

Harry walked over to him, a cheeky grin on his face. "Well, you know that being slow can give very _satisfying_ results, don't you?"

Draco frowned. "Yes, but sometimes, if you are too slow, it tends to become _very_ annoying." 

Just as Harry was about to reply, Ron cut in. "Save your flirting for some other time, guys. If we don't catch the Portkey now, we'll be really late."

"We weren't flirting," Draco muttered under his breath, a dark blush coating his cheeks as he took a few steps away from Harry and walked over to the Portkey. 

Harry just watched his retreating back, unashamedly checking out his rear, with a fond smile on his face. 

Once they were all ready, the Portkey spun, and within a second, they were out of view of Malfoy Mansion.

"Gosh, I hate Portkeys," Harry mumbled once his feet touched ground, turning away from the group to throw up the contents of his stomach. 

He gratefully took the bottle of water and mints in Draco's hands, chuckling slightly at the fact that his best friend never seemed to forget his mutual enmity with Portkeys. 

"Come on, we're going to be late," Ron complained, his body trembling with excitement. 

"Calm down, Ron," Hermione said, putting a comforting hand on his arm and tiptoeing to give him a kiss on the lips. "We are five hours early. There's no way we will be late."

"Only five hours?" Draco gasped pretentiously. "All the good seats are definitely going to be taken by now. Really, we should have reached much more earlier," he said, smirking while he bumped his arm into Harry's. 

"Draco, you're right! All the good seats will definitely be gone. Come Mione, let's see if we can find at least somewhere decent to sit before the match starts," Ron said, holding out his hand to Hermione, and marching off once she took hold of it.

"Guess we are stuck with setting up the tent then," Draco mumbled, a small part of him satisfied at being left alone with Harry.

Harry smirked at him, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Why Draco, I didn't know you were so eager to get me into bed with you?" 

"What? What do you mean?" Draco said, his eyes widening with embarrassment. 

"You purposely sent the two of them off so that we could be alone, didn't you? And then, you want us to set up the tent so that when we're in there, you can drag me onto one of the beds and have your way with me, right?" Harry elaborated, his tone teasing and his eyes twinkling with mischief. 

"What, no! Stop coming up with nonsense, Harry," Draco said, a light blush on his cheek as he slapped at Harry's arm.

Truthfully, that wouldn't have been a bad plan to think of. Slowly sneaking up on Harry, pushing him onto a bed and ravishing him through the night; these had definitely been part of Draco's fantasies. 

But alas, he knew very well that this teasing was only part of Harry's behavior. Harry didn't actually mean anything when he said all of this and he probably didn't expect Draco to even be affected by his words. 

It was just Draco's bad luck to fall in love with his best friend who was straight. After all, Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley were proof that Harry would never want to be with him, no matter how charming Draco was. 

"What are you thinking 'bout, Dray?" Harry asked curiously, snapping Draco out of his daydreams. 

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Draco muttered flustered, before composing himself. "Let's just get to the campsite first or we won't find any space there too." 

Step 1 - Make him blush.

Harry smiled fondly at his blushing best friend. He knew that his words were still swirling around Draco's mind and he couldn't help but hope if that meant that Draco liked him back. Regardless, Harry knew that today was the day. He had to confess his crush. 

As they walked to the campsite, Harry kept his hand swinging beside Draco's. He smiled every time they bumped and Draco's nose scrunched up until eventually, Draco got so annoyed that he held onto Harry's hand for the rest of the route. 

Step 2 - Hold his hand.

"Finally," Draco mumbled when they reached the campsite. Why was it so far away from the Portkey? Even Harry felt his legs were numb from all the walking they did. 

"Let's set up camp now," Harry said, ready to take out the tent from his bottomless sling bag and open it up like how he learnt during his camping trips.

"Harry, you do know there are spells for this right?" Draco asked teasingly, fighting a smile as he saw Harry take a step away from the tent in embarrassment. With a flick of his wand, the tent stood up erect, nails driven deep into the ground. 

"Let's go in and dump all our stuff," Draco said, ignoring the fact that between the both of them, they only had two tiny suitcases and a sling bag. 

The inside of the tent was nothing like the measly yellow tent that appeared from outside. 

With mahogany walls, purple velvet curtains, three huge bedrooms and toilets, a big kitchen and numerous study table around the tent, it was nothing short of a luxurious accommodation. 

"There are only three bedrooms here," Harry said, a frown on his face. 

Draco grinned. "Well, I'm pretty sure Hermione and Ron will be sharing." 

Harry's frown deepened. "I don't think Aunty Molly will be happy to hear that," he finally said. 

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," replied Draco, stuffing his suitcase into one of the rooms. 

When he came back out, he still saw Harry standing right there, deep in thought. 

"If you're so worried, you can share with me instead and Ron and Mione can have their own rooms," Draco suggested, his cheeks burning as he did. 

"That's not... I wasn't... No way, you snore!" Harry proclaimed, his tanned face looking strangely pale. 

"I don't snore," Draco argued, taking a step towards his best friend. "Besides, are you feeling alright? You don't look well." 

"I'm fine," Harry said, trying to muster a shaky smile that made Draco more concerned. 

"Harry, seriously, I love you but you really have got to stop saying you're fine even if it's clear you're not. Let me check, are you having a fever?" Draco muttered, placing his palm over Harry's forehead. 

Harry shook his head before his eyes lit up with happiness. "You love me?" he repeated. 

Draco waved his wand over Harry, muttering a diagnostic test, barely registering his own, or even Harry's, words. 

"What?" he asked confused as he checked Harry's medical charts quickly. 

"You said you love me," Harry repeated again, nervousness present in his voice. 

This time, the words rang loud and clear in Draco's ears. "I said what?!" he almost yelled, before he tried to play it cool. "I mean, of course, I love you, you are my best friend and you--" 

"I know you didn't mean it like that, Draco," Harry whispered, putting a finger on Draco's lips. "But, don't worry, I love you too. In fact, I have been waiting for very long to tell you that." 

"Really?" Draco asked, not quite believing what was happening. He thought he would never have a chance with his best friend, but now his feeling were being reciprocated. This was almost unimaginable and Draco wasn't quite sure if he was stuck in some dream. 

"Really," Harry confirmed, taking one step closer, his eyes flickering to Draco's lips. 

Step 3 - Confess 

The distance between them was impossibly close and Draco knew that if he tilted his head even slightly, their lips would be touching. 

"Can I?" Harry asked, staring into his eyes before glancing at his lips. 

Draco frowned before replying, "It's 'May I?' and yes, you may," he said haughtily. 

Harry threw back his head, chuckling before he looked back into Draco's eyes. "You are so lucky that I love you," he proclaimed, before tiptoeing to join their lips together. 

Step 4 - Kiss him

It was the best kiss both of them had ever had, the years of foreplay finally building up to this moment. Draco could swear he heard fireworks and Harry felt that his heart was going to lurch out of his chest at any moment.

Yet, neither happened as they continue kissing until they both ran out of air. Even then, they rested their foreheads against each other, panting heavily. 

"Wanna skip today's match?" Harry suggested, in mood to spend more time with his crush/boyfriend. 

Draco laughed, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "I knew there was a reason why I love you." 

Needless to say, despite there being three rooms in the tent, throughout that week, one room remained completely empty.

Step 5 - A Happily Ever After (filled with arguments and tears _and_ love and laughter)


End file.
